The standard ultrasound image, known as B-Mode (or Brightness Mode), is created using the magnitude of the radio frequency signal to control brightness of each pixel. For example, the magnitude estimate of each pixel is determined by an algorithm such as Euclidean-norm using quadrature and in-phase signals. However, because the quadrature and in-phase signals recorded are often corrupted by noise and taking the magnitude involves squaring these signals, the magnitude estimates become biased such that the estimate does not converge to the true value, especially as the number of observation becomes large. In other words, in low signal-to-noise ratio regions, when the quadrature and in-phase components are small, the magnitude estimate reaches a floor and simple averaging of the magnitude values gives no benefit. Moreover, the standard technique of averaging the quadrature and in-phase values before taking the magnitude is also ineffective in many cases due to phase variation from small movements, etc. If two quadrature and in-phase pair samples have the same magnitude but are rotated by 180 degrees, averaging the quadrature and in-phase values will cause them to cancel to zero. Accordingly, there is a need for image processing systems and methods that address these problems. The inventions disclosed herein are directed to these and other important needs.